


Twilight’s Grace

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Early Work, Fantasy, GFY, Gift Fic, In my head the bad guy looks just like Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes dreams are more real than reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight’s Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Claire’s birthday. I hope you like it, darlin’. Thanks be to Elisabeth for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 8-5-07.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The dream began as it always did: His shabby, one bedroom apartment faded away, taking the sounds and smells of the city with it. All that was left was a thick forest, the canopy above barely letting in what light tried to intrude. He could never tell if it was day or night when he came here, but it didn’t really matter. His surroundings were washed in a soft, hazy twilight that came from nowhere and everywhere at once. It was enough to see by and that was good enough for him. This place, this primeval forest with its bubbling hot spring off to the right and the soft blanket of fallen leaves under his feet, was the one place he felt truly at peace.

Even if it was only a dream.

With a weary sigh, Evan Mathews moved to the spring and let his aching body slip into the heated, effervescent water. A natural ledge ran the length of one side, the perfect depth below the water so that he could easily rest his head and shoulders on the lip. A waterfall cascaded merrily on the far side of the pool, adding its cooling water, and keeping the spring from being scalding.

He had no idea why his subconscious had created this place, but he wasn’t about to complain. It wasn’t as though he really needed to escape from his real life. It wasn’t bad per se. He made a decent living-- although he was in the middle of changing careers; had a few good friends-- if no one to share his life with; was on speaking terms with his parents-- even if they weren’t happy to find out that his ‘experimenting with his sexuality’ wasn’t a phase and that he was, in fact, gay…It was more than many had, that was certain. And yet…there was something missing.

That his art had finally taken off enough for him to quit the law firm couldn’t make up for the fact that his waking life rang hollow. It was in his dreams that he truly lived. It was his dreams that he brought to life on canvas.

For a while he’d been plagued by dreams of a man, his face always in shadow, beckoning him to follow, to relieve some burden that Evan had no idea how to accomplish. He’d tried to follow, but the closer he got, the further away the faceless man moved. In frustration, Evan had cried out for the man to leave him alone, that if he didn’t have the decency to show himself then Evan felt no compunction to help him. He had better things to do with his dreamtime than to chase after someone who wouldn’t even speak to him or show his face.

Soon after he had dreamed of this place.

It had been a particularly bad week. His work was in chaos-- finishing out his notice and trying to get ready for the gallery opening was running him ragged; his personal life was non-existent-- his on-again-off-again relationship with Richard was permanently off; and his sleep had been plagued by nightmares that he could never remember upon waking. That had disturbed him most of all. Since he was a child, Evan had always been able to remember his dreams. His grandfather had taught him the importance of dreams and the messages they tried to teach. But the harder he tried, the more elusive the details became, until all he was left with was a nagging sense of unease.

When he’d gone to bed that Friday, he lay awake for almost an hour before sleep finally claimed him. When he’d next opened his eyes he was in this magical place. That first night he’d explored, but found no sign of anyone else. He caught glimpses of animals- deer, rabbits, the occasional fox- but they never came near him. Just before he woke up, he thought he heard someone whisper that he was safe there, and that he could return whenever he needed a haven.

That was three months ago.

The nightmares he couldn’t remember still came, but he was determined not to let them bother him. He finished at the law firm and his opening had gone splendidly, with a glowing review of his work written up in the Times. Life was looking up, but he still returned to the pool at least once a week, letting the soothing waters wash away the stresses of his daily life.

Tonight, though, it wasn’t working. He couldn’t relax. His ears strained to hear every sound and it looked as though the natural luminescence was fading, throwing his haven into shadow.

Evan frowned when he thought he heard a branch break behind him. He cocked his head and listened intently, trying to filter out the sound of the waterfall. Then he heard it again, the sound of footsteps on the leaves. Evan stood swiftly, heedless of his nudity, and turned to meet the intruder. Dream or no, no one else should be there and he wasn’t pleased to have this private time interrupted.

A man entered the clearing, seeming to bring the shadows with him. His face was hidden, but his naked body was revealed and concealed as he came nearer. Evan groaned and dropped his chin to his chest. He fought the urge to put his hands to his head and pull his hair out. He knew this man. He was the man from his dreams, the one he thought he’d finally banished.

“Why are you here?” he rasped out. The man said nothing at first and Evan finally looked up in anger. His hazel eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at the familiar stranger. “You have no right to be here! This is my sanctuary, my place to be at peace. I don’t want you here!”

Evan watched as the man stood taller and seemed to draw the shadows into himself. The dream world brightened again and Evan was left staring at the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. Long blue-black hair flowed past broad shoulders, framing a face that could only be called fierce. Coal-black eyes stared back at him over a sharp blade of a nose and chiseled cheekbones. Full, sensuous lips cracked into an expression that wasn’t quite a smirk, but wasn’t quite a smile either. Evan’s eyes traveled reluctantly from the man’s arresting face and down the well-defined planes of his chest and abs, pausing to linger appreciatively on the lax genitals. He licked his lips and felt a stab of arousal when the man’s cock stirred slightly. He shook his head to clear it and forced himself to look back into the stranger’s face.

Ignoring his own nudity, Evan crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the intruder. His expression clearly said, _”Well? I’m waiting.”_

The man’s voice, when he finally spoke, took Evan completely off guard. It was low, smoky, like velvet or well-aged scotch. “I’m glad you like your gift.”

Evan looked at him blankly. “Gift?”

The man gestured to their surroundings. “I created this place for you. I’m glad you like it.”

Evan climbed out of the pool and sat down cross-legged near the edge. He was beyond thrown. This was, by far, the strangest dream he’d ever had. The man sat down across from him, leaving plenty of space between them. He seemed at ease with the silence, but Evan had things to say.

“What’s your name?”

The man studied him for a long moment before saying, “You may call me Sebastian.”

“But that’s not your true name,” Evan said knowingly.

“It is true enough,” Sebastian said with a slight tilt of his mouth.

Evan nodded in acceptance. True names were sacred and he didn’t blame Sebastian for withholding his. Instead, he just said, “Evan.”

Sebastian nodded. “I know who you are.”

There was a wealth of emotion behind those words that Evan couldn’t begin to decipher. With a small frown, he asked, “Why have you been haunting my dreams? Why didn’t you ever show yourself or speak to me?”

Sebastian bowed his head. “I was…unable. It was not lack of desire to reveal myself to you. Others…prevented me from doing so.”

Evan’s eyebrows rose. “Uh huh. And what’s changed?”

Sebastian’s head came up and his eyes pierced Evan with a predatory, self-satisfied look. “They have…seen the error of their ways.”

Evan shifted uneasily, something tickling at the edges of his mind. He stared at Sebastian for a long moment, trying to coax the thought forth. Sebastian looked back at him impassively; seemingly content to wait for however long it took for Evan to find what he was looking for. Evan finally broke away and looked around his sanctuary, as if seeing it for the first time again. It all clicked suddenly and he looked back at Sebastian in amazement.

“My nightmares. You fought these Others in my dreams, didn’t you?”

Sebastian nodded once in acknowledgement. With another wave of his hand he encompassed their surroundings. “I created this for you so that you would be safe and shielded you as best I could from the battles. It was…unpleasant to say the least.”

“Why were- are- you so hell bent on getting to me?” Evan couldn’t believe how calm his voice sounded when inside he was shaking with fear. What was going on? He tried to tell himself that this was only a dream, but couldn’t for the life of him figure out what his mind was trying to tell him.

Sebastian cocked his head and studied Evan curiously. He was silent for a long moment then said softly, “You really have no idea what you are, do you Evan?”

Evan shrugged helplessly. “I’m a former lawyer who’s now an artist. I paint for a living. What more is there to know?”

Sebastian smiled and Evan sucked in a breath. That smile transformed Sebastian’s face into something…ethereal was the only word that he could come up with. Sebastian shook his head slightly and said, “Oh Evan, you are so much more than that. You, my love, are a bridge between worlds. Your soul walks between the Planes. Haven’t you ever wondered where your paintings come from, why they seem so otherworldly?”

Evan leaned back on his hands and regarded Sebastian warily. His first reaction was to dismiss what the other man was saying. It was crazy talk, to be sure, but there was a ring of sincerity in Sebastian’s voice that kept Evan from dismissing him out of hand. He was silent as he turned the words over in his mind and then he heard his grandfather’s voice:

_”There are those among us, Evan, who have the power to walk between worlds. The People call them Shamans. Others call them witches. Shakespeare wasn’t lying when he wrote about there being more between Heaven and Hell, child. Never let this modern world close your mind to what is out there. Believe in what cannot be seen and you will never be led astray. Listen to your dreams.”_

Evan blinked as his grandfather’s voice faded. He looked around and found himself back in his apartment and his phone was ringing. With a curse he scrubbed a hand over his face and answered the phone.

“Yeah.”

“You always answer your phone like that?” His friend Macy Barnes said in amusement.

“When it wakes me up, yeah,” he said irritably. He wanted to go back to sleep. He wanted to see Sebastian. “What do you want, Mace?”

She huffed a little at his annoyed tone, but said eagerly, “There’s a gentleman here at the gallery who would like to meet you. He’s rather insistent. Something about commissioning you to do a piece for him.”

Evan shook his head and looked at the bedside clock. He saw that he’d slept through the night and it was well into the next day. With a sigh, he said, “Tell him I’ll be there in an hour.” He hung without saying goodbye.

A quick shower woke him up, even if it didn’t improve his mood, and he was out the door in record time. He made a quick stop at his favorite bakery and picked up some pastries and lattes as a peace offering for being so short with Macy. It wasn’t her fault she’d interrupted a very important conversation. He just hoped he’d be able to see Sebastian again. He _had_ to see Sebastian again.

Evan arrived at the Dreamwalker Gallery with ten minutes to spare. Unlike some of the other artists he knew, Evan didn’t like keeping potential clients waiting. The discreet _bong_ of the door chime announced his arrival and Macy came out of the back immediately. Her scowl was quickly replaced with a grin when she saw what he was carrying.

Before he could say anything, she kissed his cheek and said, “You’re forgiven, especially if there’s a chocolate croissant in there for me.” She took the box from him and led him towards her office.

“There is and I am sorry for snapping at you. I was in the middle of a really interesting dream.”

She looked at him over her shoulder and wiggled her eyebrows. “Oh really?”

Evan snorted and swatted her backside. “Not that kind of dream, you perv. Although there was a really hot naked guy in it.”

Further conversation was put on hold when they reached the office and Evan got his first glimpse of his potential patron. The man’s back was to him, but his first thought was of a negative image of Sebastian. Long white-blond hair fell down the man’s back and he was wearing a cream-colored camelhair overcoat. The man turned from the sketch he’d been studying on the wall and Evan barely managed to contain the gasp that wanted to escape. His first thought was correct: The man was as fair as Sebastian was dark, but they could have been twins. Icy, hard blue eyes instead of coal black, and pale skin instead of richly tanned, but there was no mistaking the resemblance. The man gave him a thorough once over and a chill of unease traced down Evan’s spine as he fought to keep the drink tray he was holding from shaking.

Macy set down the box of pastries and turned to take the coffees from Evan then did a double take at how pale her friend was. “Evan, sweetie, are you all right?”

Her voice broke whatever spell was holding him and Evan hastily set the tray down. He flashed a quick, nervous smile at Macy and said, “I’m fine.” Then he turned back to the man and held out his hand. “How do you do, Mr.…?”

The man took Evan’s hand with a gloved one of his own and said in a cultured voice, “St. James. Byron St. James.”

 _He’s lying,_ Evan thought. The feel of the supple leather against his hand made Evan’s skin crawl and he knew without a doubt that he could not work for this man. All he could think was that this… _being_ \- he couldn’t say person, because he wasn’t altogether certain that the man was human- was one of the Others Sebastian had spoken of. He had no idea why he was being fought over, but he had already made the choice to stand by the man who had come to him in his dreams.

They hadn’t led him wrong yet.

“What can I do for you, Mr. St. James?” he asked politely as he removed his hand from the other man’s grip and surreptitiously rubbed it against his pant leg.

“I was hoping you would be agreeable to doing a portrait for me. I am quite enamored of your technique and would be thrilled to add you to my collection.”

 _I just bet you would._ Though the words were meant to be flattering, Evan was repulsed as he saw the true meaning behind them. Whatever the reason this man wanted to employ him, it wasn’t for his artistic skill.

Evan drew himself up to his full height and looked Byron St. James straight in the eye. “I’m sorry, Mr. St. James, but I must decline. I am unavailable for the foreseeable future.” _Try forever._ When he opened his mouth to protest, Evan said firmly, “You can’t have me.”

The man’s mouth snapped shut and there was no way to miss the fury that flashed over the handsome face before he nodded curtly and left without another word. Silence reigned for a few moments after the _bong_ signaled St. James’ departure then Macy dropped heavily into her chair. With a bewildered look at her friend she asked, “What the hell just happened?”

Evan barely made it to the chair across from her before his knees gave out. He was shaking badly and his vision was starting to gray out at the edges. He put his head between his knees, wrapped his arms over his head, and breathed deeply for a few moments until his heart returned to a more normal pace. Without looking up, he said, “I don’t know, but I think I just saved my soul.”

Macy eyed him warily at that comment. She and Evan had been friends for a long time, and she was pretty accepting of his unusual ways, but whatever had just taken place in her office was a bit beyond her ken. She’d looked back and forth between the two men, like watching a tennis match. The tension in the room had been palpable immediately. Evan had looked like he’d seen a ghost and Mr. St. James had looked like a wolf about to pounce on its prey. The few words that had been exchanged seemed innocuous enough, if a little suggestive, but Macy had no doubt much more had been said between the two men.

Evan’s head came up and she flinched a little at the panicked look in his eyes. “Did he buy any of my work?”

Macy shook her head. “No. He was emphatic that you paint something specifically for him. He wouldn’t even consider one of your completed pieces.”

He nodded absently. “Good, good. From now on, no third party sales, if someone wants one of my paintings, they have to buy it themselves. I won’t risk him getting a hold of a piece of me.”

Macy blinked then frowned. “Evan…”

He looked at her pleadingly. “Please, Mace. Just for a little while, until I figure out a way to protect myself. I know I’m not making any sense, but I need you to do this for me. Hopefully, I’ll get everything in place soon and it won’t matter.”

Macy studied her friend’s changeable eyes and saw fear mixed with determination and hope. She might not know what was going on, but she wouldn’t put Evan in danger if she could help it. “All right.”

The relieved smile that lit up his face sent a pang of wistful regret through her. Lord, but she wished he still liked women. With a shake of her head to clear her thoughts, Macy reached for the box of pastries with one hand and pulled out a couple of paper plates from her bottom desk drawer with the other. “Come on, stud. Let’s get some food into you. You can tell me about this dream man of yours.”

Evan took another cleansing breath before taking the plate Macy offered him then tried to think of a story to tell her other than the truth. He knew she humored him about his beliefs more than anything, so there was no way he would tell her what was really going on. So as they ate, he spun her a tale that left her flushed and wanting by the time he left. He also left her with his friend Michael’s phone number and the not so subtle suggestion that she call him and soon.

~*~

Evan lit the taper and set it on the coffee table in front of him. Then he settled into the nest of cushions he’d created and got comfortable. He took a deep, cleansing breath and stared into the flame as he exhaled. He let his mind go blank, freeing himself up to enter his dream world. At least, he hoped this would work. He wasn’t sleepy, but he was desperate to get back to his pool and Sebastian. Meditation seemed the next best thing.

His eyes closed of their own volition and when he opened them again, he was at his pool. He looked around eagerly, but found no trace of Sebastian. He called out for the mysterious man, but was met only with silence. Shoulders slumping in disappointment, Evan slipped into the pool, leaned his head back on the grassy edge, and closed his eyes. He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew was the feeling up lips nibbling along his throat and the feel of a solid body pressing up against his.

Evan moaned at the sensation and slowly opened his eyes. He met Sebastian’s with a sleepy smile and said huskily, “You came back.”

Sebastian cupped his face tenderly and whispered, “I will always come for you.” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Evan’s. Evan opened to his kiss without hesitation and groaned softly when their tongues met. They leisurely learned each other’s taste before Evan reluctantly broke the kiss.

He leaned his forehead against Sebastian’s and caught his breath. When he felt he could speak, he said, “I think one of the Others came for me today.”

Sebastian reared back and stared at him wildly. “What do you mean? Were you hurt? What happened?”

Evan reached out and placed his hand over Sebastian’s mouth, halting the rapid fire of questions. “I’m fine. I sent him away, but I’m not sure if that will be the end of it.” He moved Sebastian to sit next to him in the pool and turned to face him. Then he told him what had happened and how he handled the situation.

Sebastian’s expression grew progressively darker as Evan talked, but he nodded approvingly when he was done. “You did well, my love. I know you don’t understand what’s going on, but I am unsure how to explain it.”

Evan rested his head on his hand as he studied the man next to him. Finally, he said, “How about you just tell me?”

Sebastian mirrored his pose, but reached out with his other hand to capture Evan’s and entwined their fingers together. His thumb lightly stroked the back of Evan’s hand as he gathered his thoughts. When he looked up again, Evan could see how troubled Sebastian was. He gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, but didn’t say anything.

Sebastian took a deep breath and began. “My world is dying,” he said without preamble. “We don’t know why or how, just that it is getting weaker and growing smaller with each passing day. There are those of us who are trying to save it and those of us who are trying to escape it. When bridges to other worlds- such as yourself- are found, battles rage to gain a foothold, to control the bridge. If one of the Others wins, the bridge becomes a gateway and they can gain entry into a new world. If one of my kind wins, well, the same holds true, but we are much more gentle and caring in how we treat the bridge. You are treasures to be guarded, not abused. We are fully aware that you are more than a means to an end. The Others don’t care.”

Evan frowned as he took in Sebastian’s words. He said slowly, “So you want to use me to gain entry into my world?” Damn, but that sounded cold.

Sebastian shook his head fervently and his hand tightened convulsively around Evan’s. “No!” he exclaimed loudly then his voice softened, “No. I don’t want to control you. I am prepared to die when my world does. I do, however, want to protect you from the Others. I have seen what becomes of those they have claimed and I cannot let that happen to you. You have far too much to offer your world. Your light shines so brightly that it would be a sin beyond comprehension to see it snuffed out before its time. No, my love, all I want is to see you succeed and, perhaps, hold you for a while. I can ask no more than that.”

Evan thought on all that he’d been told. One thing he knew for certain was that he didn’t want to let Sebastian go. He had a good idea of how one was _claimed_ and had to say that the thought of lying with this man turned him on like nothing had in quite a while. If it meant that Sebastian could be with him in his own world, that was all the better. They were meant to be together, Evan knew it deep inside.

Without a word, Evan let go of Sebastian’s hand and stood up. Sebastian’s head dropped in defeat then snapped up in surprise when Evan held out his hand to help him up. He just looked up at him, hope warring with resignation in his black eyes, and Evan said, “I don’t think I want you to die.”

Sebastian took Evan’s hand and followed him from the pool. He allowed Evan to lay him down on the thick bed of leaves and gave himself over to the other man’s exploration. It had been too long since he’d felt the pleasure of another’s flesh and Sebastian was determined to enjoy it. He could feel the Others battling at the defenses he’d set up around this enchanted place, but he prayed they would hold for a little while longer.

Evan kissed every inch of Sebastian’s skin, learning his taste and the special places that drove him wild. It was like a feast set before a starving man, but he was determined not to rush. When he finally settled at Sebastian’s cock and took it into his mouth, he moaned in pleasure and took him deep.

Sebastian arched wildly and reached out, managing to get a grip on Evan’s arm. He pulled the other man up, though he was reluctant to let go of his treat. Sebastian rolled Evan underneath him and pinned the other man’s hands near his head. He pressed them there, saying without words to keep them there. Evan nodded and Sebastian let him go so he could launch his own assault. When Evan was alternately cursing and begging, Sebastian flowed back up and claimed Evan’s mouth and laid his hand on the ground near Evan’s head. An aloe plant grew up and he quickly broke one of the stalks off, using the gel as lube. Sebastian prepared him as quickly as possible and entered him with one smooth thrust.

Evan moaned raggedly at the invasion. It was beyond anything he’d ever known. Sebastian was inside him, not only in body, but in mind and soul as well. He’d never felt a connection like this before.

Sebastian’s mind reeled at the tightness and heat surrounding him. Not just Evan’s body, but his mind and soul wrapped around him, sheltering him. Loving him. A broken sob escaped him as he moved, driving closer and closer to the edge. He could feel the defenses weakening, but couldn’t spare the energy to build them up. Evan was all that mattered.

Evan felt his orgasm approaching and wrapped his legs tighter around Sebastian’s hips. Their mouths came together frantically and tears slipped unnoticed down each of their cheeks. With a final thrust, Sebastian stiffened above him and cried out. Evan arched his back at the feeling and met Sebastian’s cry of completion with his own.

Evan breathed in heaving gasps of air, trying to find some semblance of balance in a world that had been tilted on its axis. He’d never felt _anything_ like what he felt in Sebastian’s arms. He stretched luxuriously and his eyes snapped open at the feeling of emptiness within him. He hadn’t felt Sebastian leave him. When his eyes focused he found himself staring at his own ceiling instead of the leafy canopy of trees. He looked around frantically, but there was no sign that Sebastian had followed him to this world.

With an anguished cry Evan collapsed and buried his face in the pillows, crying out his fear, his anger, and his pain. Eventually the storm passed and he fell into an exhausted slumber.

The forest with its natural pool, his haven, his _heaven_ was nowhere to be found.

~*~

_Two Weeks Later_

Evan dropped the paintbrush into a jar of turpentine and tiredly rubbed at his eyes, not caring that he might be leaving streaks of paint on his face. He didn’t really care about much anymore.

He ate.

He slept.

He painted.

None of it meant a thing.

His art had taken a decidedly dark turn. The surreal landscapes that had once throbbed with life were now barren and desolate, beautiful in their own way, but stark and foreboding. The only thing that showed a hint of life was the portrait he’d just finished. It was Sebastian as he’d first seen him: cloaked in shadow, reaching towards him for help. The painting seemed alive, the shadows undulating, alternately revealing and concealing, giving the illusion of movement. It was one of his finest works to date. And he hated it.

The phone rang and Evan answered it without enthusiasm.

“Hello.”

“Evan?”

He perked up at the frightened tone of Macy’s voice. “Macy? What’s wrong?”

“There’s,” her voice cracked and she cleared her throat to try again. “There’s someone here to see you.”

“Who is it?”

“He said his name is Sebastian LaCroix. But Evan, he looks like that Byron St. James, except he’s got black hair and black eyes and-”

The phone fell from Evan’s hand and he pressed a hand to his heart, which felt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest. His knees went weak and he grabbed his worktable to keep from falling over. It couldn’t be…could it?

A tinny sound reached his ears and Evan finally remembered Macy on the other end of the line. He picked up the phone and said, “I’ll be right there, Mace.”

He hung up and ran for the door, barely remembering to grab his keys and lock the door on the way out. Twilight was falling as he ran the twelve blocks to the art gallery. He skidded to a stop and yanked the door open, his eyes frantically searching the gallery as he entered.

Macy came charging out of her office. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing hanging up on me like that? What’s go-” she broke off when she got a good look at him. Paint streaked his handsome face, his hair, and his clothes were the rattiest she could remember seeing him in. He also wasn’t paying the least bit of attention to her. “Evan?”

“Where is he, Mace?”

“My office, but Evan…hey!”

He took off without ever even looking at her. Macy followed behind, not knowing what else to do. She stopped at her office door and took in the pair staring hungrily at each other.

Evan slid to a halt just inside Macy’s office and looked at the man leaning against the wall across from him. A jagged scar ran down the right side of his face, but it was definitely Sebastian. He was dressed all in black and had a silver-tipped cane in one hand.

“Sebastian?” he said softly, still not quite believing his eyes.

Sebastian smiled and moved away from the wall, leaning heavily on his cane. “Hello, my love.”

Evan moved toward him, meeting him in the middle of the room. His hand came up and lightly traced the line marring the perfection of his lover’s face, but he didn’t care. Sebastian was still the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. “You’re really here,” he breathed.

Sebastian leaned into the caress and nodded. “For now and always. I apologize for our abrupt separation, but it could not be helped. I had to keep you safe.”

Evan shook his head. “You can tell me later. Right now, just let me hold you, so that I know you’re real.”

Sebastian gathered him close and let out a shaky breath at the contact. He was finally home.

Macy quietly shut the door to give them the privacy they so obviously needed. She didn’t know what the hell was going on, but anything or anyone that put that look on Evan’s face could only be a good thing.

-30-  



End file.
